


Daily Life

by Tinemmz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinemmz/pseuds/Tinemmz





	Daily Life

Summary：Steve在给复仇者们分析Hydra的情报时也没忘了给Bucky塞点小玩具。

 

Bucky感觉到那玩意儿在颤动。  
幅度不大，频率尚可，除了他之外没人听得见那嗡嗡的声音。  
但是，操，那终归是个异物，还是个埋在他屁股里让他爽的就要从椅子上滑下来的异物。  
“Pierce死后，Malick接过了Hydra的管理权。Malick家族在欧洲拥有极大的势力和庞大的资产，我曾去过他们的私人宅邸，”Steve指了指欧洲地图，手指触碰到的地方便出现了一个发光点，“那儿存有大量的Hydra机密资料。”  
是的，现在，所有的复仇者们都坐在Stark家的会议室里开会，讨论接下来的任务计划。  
Bucky看到Steve有意无意地把手伸进了制服裤子的口袋里，另一只手摇了摇微型的投影仪，一处私人住宅的航拍视频便呈现在了面前。  
“Hydra的老古董们偶尔也会用而二战时候的通讯频道，”Steve冷笑出声，眼睛不经意似的扫过Bucky，“尤其是在召集世界各地的头目集会时，我们可以在下一次他们聚会时动手。你们知道的，一锅端。”  
那东西动得更快了，像是磕嗨了似的，在Bucky的体内横冲直撞，却又总能不偏不倚的碾过他的前列腺。  
Bucky的阴茎早就勃起了，但底部被扣上了个皮革环，压根没法释放。  
Steve这个混蛋。  
“我们该如何深入这地方？”坐在Bucky身旁的Rogers发问，“我需要知道他们详细的安保安排，以及如何切断他们的后援。”  
该死的，Bucky就要忍不住了，鬼知道他用了多大的力气才能忍住不在这么多人面前丢脸地尖叫出声。  
乱七八糟的液体正从那儿渗出——除了润滑剂还有他那淫荡的身体分泌出的肠液，Bucky说不清——但那些东西就要渗透他的制服裤子了，他不得不收紧屁股好让那些液体慢些流出。  
“Bucky曾经去过那里，保护一个叫‘酋长’的男人。”Steve把目光投向Bucky，嘴角带笑，“事实上，是为了杀死他，对吗，Bucky？”  
哦是的，没错，Bucky去过那该死的地方。  
那次他和Steve被Pierce那老狐狸派到卡塔尔，紧跟在“酋长”身边，又坐着私人飞机去那小岛上开会，最终一言不合大打出手。Pierce全身而退，“酋长”却死在了Bucky的机械手里。  
“你去过那里吗，Buck？”Rogers转过头了，那汪洋似的眼睛看着他，带着认真的探寻。  
操，是的，是的，Bucky僵硬的点头。  
他的牙根咬紧了，他不能说话，一句也不能。  
因为脱口而出肯定不会是连成串的单词，只是一些下流得过分的呻吟。  
Bucky知道自己现在是什么样子。他的脸颊红透了，额头上爬满了汗珠，呼吸也比平时急促，连心跳都快要飚上三位数。  
Rogers的瞳孔因为疑惑而微微紧缩，他盯着Bucky那可疑的挪动着的屁股，正欲开口询问，却又在Bucky惊恐的目光里噤了声。  
Rogers飞快地和站在会议桌最前端的Steve交换了一个眼神，Steve对他意味深长的勾起了嘴角。  
Rogers知道了——此时此刻正贴在他背后，从他制服裤子里探进去的手掌这样告诉Bucky。  
“Bucky，那里的档案室在什么位置？我忘记了。”Steve当然注意到了他们的动作，蓝色的眼睛里跳动着意味不明的火光。  
操，去他妈的忘记了。这两个家伙的记忆力都好极了，说是过目不忘也不为过，这显然是个刻意刁难。  
“在——”Bucky刚吐出个意味不明的单词，Rogers的手指便顺着他的臀缝塞进了他的后穴里。他的后穴早已被准备好了，湿润的随时可以被插入，但异物的刺激还是让他的喉头一滞，“……在小岛东边的灯塔正下方的地下室里。”  
Bucky吞下一大口口水，好极了，现在全屋子里的人都在盯着他看了，如果他不把那档案室的地址表述清楚，天知道他会被怎么逼问，“……那里的警卫并不多，但每个人都配备有分裂炸弹，档案室门口有瞳孔扫描，Steve曾经有过权限，但现在……”一定早就被除名了。  
“说的对极了，Bucky，谢谢你。”Steve满意地点头，重新又把话题转移到如何迅速的扳倒他的前任东家的任务上。  
但Rogers的手指……该死，现在是两根手指了。  
那两根手指夹住那根电线，轻轻向外拉扯，又在内壁依依不舍的挽留下停止，再探入手指，把那颗疯狂动作着的跳蛋顶得更深。  
“你连内裤都没有穿，就含着颗跳蛋……”Rogers贴在他的耳边说，语气里带着些许恼怒，“你就这么任他摆弄？”  
这散发着火药味的话语传到Bucky耳朵里却像是有魔力似的，点着了他内心深处的焰火。  
他愈发的羞耻，下意识的摇头，头都快要埋进桌子里。他浑身上下的每一个细胞都在尖叫着要求释放，那焰火像是把他的血液都点着了，Bucky觉得自己随时都要蒸发或是干脆爆炸。  
他在复仇者们集体出席的会议中勃起了，还被屁股里那该死的跳蛋折磨得欲仙欲死。一切的始作俑者正站在台上，用他非凡的领导力征服在场的每一位超级英雄，——哦，当然，除了他和Rogers之外。  
而他们的那位精明能干的女同事也在这时注意到了Bucky的异样。  
“你没事吧，James？是发烧了吗？”坐在不远处的Natasha问，眉头担忧地拧紧。  
Bucky面临选择。  
回答，或是沉默。  
屁股里的跳蛋似乎已经被调到一个更大的档位，Rogers的手指也在后穴里下流的动作。此时的他像是块吸饱了水的海绵，随意的挤压都能让他溢出水来。  
他难以开口，可不回答似乎会显得更加可疑。  
“Nat很担心你，Buck，你该说句话。”Rogers说。  
Bucky深吸一口气，挣扎着抬起头，用从嗓子眼里憋出的声音对那位红发女士说：“……我很好。”  
Natasha将信将疑地点了点头，Bucky的样子可一点也不能称之为很好。  
“他没事，只是有些感冒。”Rogers笑着对Natasha说，语气真挚又可信。  
从Natasha的角度看过去，Rogers像是单手搂着Bucky的腰，而Bucky则是垂着脑袋半倚着Rogers。  
哦，体贴的男朋友，真好。Natasha如此想道，暂时放下了心。  
Bucky觉得这会议室里的空调一定是出了什么问题。  
否则他的体温怎么会几近沸腾，甚至连涌进鼻腔的空气都是那么的灼热。  
跳蛋被调到了更不人道的档位，用匪夷所思的频率和幅度震动着，Bucky已经没有心思去看Steve到底有没有又去摆弄那个遥控器，因为Rogers的手指正越过他的后穴，在他的会阴摩挲，又试探似的戳了戳他的囊袋。  
Bucky被这凌迟似的快感折磨得难以把持。  
而Steve还在滔滔不绝地演讲：“……届时我们会和SHEILD一起——”  
Bucky的左手先意识一步做出了反应，“啪”的一声在木质的会议桌上砸出好大一个凹坑，打断了Steve的讲话。  
“Barnes，你还好吗？”Clint吓了一跳，原本跷在会议桌上的腿都滑到了地上。  
而Steve只是越过长长的会议桌，饶有兴趣的望着此时正瞪大了眼睛咬紧下唇的Bucky。  
“他没事。”Rogers对那些因为关心而回过头的同事们点头，又在他们都把注意力重新集中到投影上时狠狠地瞪了眼Steve。

*

Bucky觉得他必须给“安静”熬到会议结束的自己比个心。  
这真的，真的太不容易了。  
但他还没摇摇晃晃地从椅子里完全站起来，就被那两个人摁在会议室的桌上扒下了裤子。  
他的同事们都已经勾肩搭背的从门口离开，走廊里的脚步声也渐行渐远。  
Natasha临走前还不忘叮嘱Rogers要带上Bucky去医疗中心检查一下，找医生开点药或者打瓶点滴什么的。  
但Bucky知道，他真的不需要那些没用的药或者点滴，他需要的仅仅是好好的被操上一顿。  
那紫色的跳蛋已经被扔到了一边的垃圾桶里，可那皮革制的小环却还在恪尽职守。  
“喜欢吗，那个跳蛋？”Steve只是用大拇指蹭过Bucky的嘴角，Bucky便跪在地上，把他的性器吞进了嘴巴里。  
制服的拉链隐蔽且不怎么好拉，但是这不是什么重要的事情，Bucky不需要费什么力气就能扯坏它。  
“你想要我操进去吗？Buck？”Rogers在他的身后问，手指捅进他的后穴。  
Bucky吐出口中的性器，Steve正扯着他后脑勺上的头发，他必须得表现出绝对的乖顺才能获得他想要得到的东西。  
“是的……是的……”Bucky嘶嘶地说，分泌过多的口水让他连说话都含糊不清。  
而Steve马上就把他说话的权力也剥夺了，阴茎从他半开的嘴唇里挤了进去，直直地捣进喉咙里。  
“你不该给他塞那种东西，在那么多人的面前让他湿成那样。”Rogers撑开Bucky的后穴，把性器埋入其中。  
“我以为他喜欢，今天早上我看见他一个人盯着那跳蛋出神。”Steve说的无辜。  
Bucky多想用力翻个白眼，可Rogers猛地进到了最深，跳蛋无法比拟的质量和温度都让他欣喜地几乎要流下眼泪，没空再去翻个多余的白眼。  
对，那紫红色的跳蛋让他想起了一种叫做黑布林的水果，他甚至怀疑给他送来这小礼物的Clint是故意的。毕竟一星期前他和那家伙一起去超级市场买了六公斤的黑布林，直把Clint惊得不停吓唬他早晚会把自己吃成一头熊。  
“我一直不知道你喜欢那种小玩具，你把那东西吞得那么深，你被它扩张得不需要任何前戏。”Rogers轻轻磨蹭他敏感的膝盖窝，这个小动作让Bucky几乎要瘫倒。  
感谢Stark那浮夸的审美和毫无节制的铺张浪费，会议室的地板上铺着厚厚的大红色波斯地毯，否则Bucky的膝盖一定不会好过。  
“我也不知道，我讨厌塑料制品。”Steve的语气里有些无奈。  
Bucky刚给嘴巴里的性器来了个让他快要缺氧的深喉，却又在听见他们的话后猛地清醒，吐出嘴里的东西，剧烈地摇头——他很清楚现在不表现出绝对的否定，以后必然会有难以预料的后果。  
“不喜欢吗？可它让你在那么多人面前湿的像是个小荡妇……”Steve拨开Bucky额头上的乱发，让那双半开半闭的眼完整的露出，“我的小荡妇，你知道我在台上看见你低着头用那样不甘心的眼神看我时候的感觉吗？我想马上把你摁在桌上，扯掉你的裤子，狠狠地操你……操到你只能呜咽，操到你的眼神里只剩下乖顺和臣服……”  
Bucky有多久没听过Steve用这种下流的词汇称呼他了？但不得不说这词汇让他的老二更硬了，马眼向外滴着前液，几乎要攀上高潮，可还有个皮环束缚着底端。  
不喜欢，不喜欢，非常不喜欢。  
Bucky含着Steve的龟头，更加坚定的摇头，又讨好似的把那些渗出的粘液通通吞进了肚子。  
那塑料制的东西冰冷且毫无章法，即使后来被体温弄得滚烫也终究无法让他满足。  
他想要他们的东西，Steve和Rogers的老二，那才是他最为渴望的。

*

Bucky觉得没什么东西能比此时此刻正插在他身体里的两根阴茎更可恶的了。  
他跪坐在Steve和Rogers中间，倒在Rogers的怀里，那两根阴茎把他的后穴撑得没有一丝缝隙，疼痛夹杂着快感在脑海里噼里啪啦的炸开，而他竟然还又一次勃起了。  
对，是的，又一次。  
在Bucky终于被逼着说出“不想要道具，只想要你们”的时候，Rogers把那个小环取了下来。  
他几乎是立刻就达到了高潮，可他憋得太久，精液不是喷射而出，反倒像是涓涓细流，从顶端的小孔涌出，顺着柱身滴下。  
他彻底成了他们最喜欢的样子。  
淫荡，饥渴，美丽，不知餍足。  
Bucky能感觉到那两根近乎一模一样的阴茎在他体内的形状，他神差鬼使地用人类的手摩挲着自己因为被填满而微微隆起的腹部，却又被Steve握住了手腕。  
“你想摸一摸吗？”Steve说。他的额角上青筋暴起，汗水把那短短的金发打湿了，而制服还好好地穿在他的身上。  
是的，他们三人的上半身都还可以被称得上衣冠楚楚，唯独下半身野兽般地交合在一起。  
“没关系，你可以摸一摸。”Rogers吻着他敏感的耳后，低声说。  
Bucky又一次触摸到了他们结合的地方。  
他触到自己的会阴，又摸到那被撑得没有一丝皱褶的穴口，那儿正含着两根灼热又巨大的阴茎，还向外溢出着湿滑的液体。  
“……会裂开。”Bucky喃喃低语。  
“不会的，Bucky，你该对自己有点信心。”Rogers鼓励似的轻笑，就像是平日里美国队长最擅长的那样。  
这不是他们第一次干这种事情了。上一次是在家里的客厅里，他们就这样乱糟糟的操在了一起，他还穿着女人的婚纱，把那象征着纯洁与誓言的衣服弄得一塌糊涂。  
但现在……  
他们是在会议室里，公共场合。  
汹涌的快感让Bucky的太阳穴都突突的跳，他像是脱水的鱼，大口地喘息，再也不压抑喉咙里的呻吟。  
两根同时操干着他的性器不打算给他有任何休憩的机会，就逼出了他的第二次高潮。他像垂死的野兽一样发出绝望的咆哮，有几滴精液甚至都射到了自己的下巴上，机械手也把地毯上的毛揪下来好大一团。  
那两人也被这高潮后收紧的甬道折磨得不轻，没过多久便相继射在了Bucky的屁股里。  
灼热的液体射在很深的地方，Bucky的大脑一片模糊，却又被烫的发出无意识的呻吟。  
他浑身都软的像是块棉花糖，可这时他听见走廊里响起了脚步声。  
“我的领带夹不见了，好像丢在了会议室里。”Tony的说话声幽幽传来。  
“你太不小心了，Tony，马上就要出席Osborn先生的晚会，你却让司机开回大厦只为找个该死的领带夹？”Pepper的说话声火药味十足。  
“那可是我特别为今天准备的，没有它我仿佛丢掉了灵魂！”  
“哦天哪，看在上帝的份上，快别说了，我都替你脸红。”  
……  
Steve和Rogers面面相觑，他们把面如死灰的Bucky拉起来，却又对着那条已经被扯坏的裤子犯了难。  
“你们应该下地狱。”Bucky的说话声有气无力，眼神锋利的像是把削铁如泥的匕首。  
“我已经去那走过一趟了。”Steve把Bucky的双腿塞进那条站起来就会露馅的裤子里，还不忘贫嘴。  
脚步声越来越近，他们抱着一定会被发现的心态藏在会议桌的最后方，却又听见了Tony的说话声。  
“这是什么！哇哦我的领带夹！”Tony站在会议室的门外说，“一定是Clint那家伙勾着我的肩膀时弄掉的。”  
“好了，好了，现在我们可以出发了吗，我任性的Stark先生？”Pepper的声音听上去无奈极了，Bucky可以想象得出她扶额的样子。  
“完全可以，我美丽的Potts小姐。”Tony的声音一如既往的欠揍。  
几十秒后，渐行渐远的脚步声完全地消失了。  
“这只是个意外，Bucky，谁也没料到他们突然会折回来。”Rogers将Bucky扶起，企图搂着他的腰，然而被机械臂一把推开了。  
“喔，那句话怎么说来着……”Steve利落的起身，低笑着看着有些趔趄的Bucky，“船到桥头自然直。”  
“闭嘴……”Bucky咬牙切齿地吐出两个单词，捂住裤子上那道显然是被扯坏了的口子，瞪着面前的两个金发男人说。

 

-FIN-


End file.
